DEFECTOS EN EL TEJIDO
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Neal contuvo la respiración, aún con la cabeza inclinada entre sus brazos que rodeaban sus rodillas. Soltó un largo suspiro lleno de tristeza y levantó la cabeza, mirando a su padre que le observaba de frente.


DEFECTOS DEL TEJIDO

El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión en penumbras, sólo había luz en la planta baja. Él había tenido que irse a Florida desde hacía una semana. Cuando recibió el telegrama no dudó ni un minuto para dejar todo y regresar a casa.

El tren había tardado más de lo acostumbrado, o sería acaso que cuando más prisa tienes, las cosas parecen detener su ritmo habitual para volvernos locos.

Tenía en sus manos la gabardina y sombrero cuando entró en el gran recibidor de su casa. Lakewood estaba aún lejos de Chicago, él mismo manejó hasta allá. El chofer sabía que algo no estaba bien en la mansión, el cuchicheo de la servidumbre siempre alertaba a todos de los "secretos" de la familia y conociendo el temperamento de señor de la casa, no le extrañó que él mismo decidiera manejar hasta la propiedad en Lakewood.

Él dejó la gabardina y el sombrero en la mesita del recibidor y escuchó los pasos apresurados que salían del saloncito de té. El mayordomo saludó con una leve reverencia al señor y le miró a los ojos sin decir nada más.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con voz profunda el recién llegado-

-Está en su habitación, desde la recepción y no ha salido para nada –explicaba el mayordomo mientras seguía a su señor quién subía rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a la habitación-

-Tampoco ha probado bocado desde entonces.

El señor Leagan se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Esperó un momento con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Está cerrada con llave señor, el señorito ha cerrado por dentro y no hemos podido entrar, ni siquiera su esposa ha conseguido convencerlo de que abra.

El Señor Leagan miró con profundidad al Mayordomo demostrando que comprendía perfectamente bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba el cabello castaño.

-La llave Phineas, por favor – pidió con voz calma extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre a su lado.

Phineas sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la entregó sin mayor comentario al señor Leagan.

-Puedes retirarte, es muy tarde, ya está por amanecer y estoy seguro que no haz pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Ve, déjamelo todo a mí.

El mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió cansado a su patrón,

-Espero que todo salga bien –dijo por último antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de servicio.

El señor Leagan asintió con una leve sonrisa agradeciendo en silencio la fidelidad de su eficiente mayordomo.

Introdujo con cuidado la llave en el ojo de la cerradura y la giró con delicadeza abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró. La mortecina luz de la madrugada apenas se abría paso entre las persianas que cubrían la ventana. Esperó un momento mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aseguró nuevamente con llave y escudriño el interior, buscando.

Por fin lo encontró, hecho un ovillo en la puerta del armario, pudo ver el movimiento involuntario del cuerpo del chico, el llanto seguramente era el causante del estremecimiento de su joven cuerpo.

Se acercó con paso firme pero con cuidado al chico que estaba tan afectado que no notó su presencia.

El señor Leagan lo miró con detenimiento mientras se acercaba, era tan alto, había crecido mucho desde la última primavera, su castaña cabellera corta eran tan parecida a la suya, era su hijo… el hijo que siempre quiso, el hijo que amaba con todo el corazón aunque no se lo demostrara tan seguido como hubiera deseado. Ese chico era su hijo y ahora estaba ahí, en el piso, llorando como si no

hubiera consuelo posible en el mundo.

-Neal –le llamó el señor Leagan al inclinarse frente a él-

El chico contuvo la respiración, aún con la cabeza inclinada entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas. Soltó un largo suspiro lleno de tristeza y levantó la cabeza, mirando a su padre que le observaba de frente.

Limpió rápidamente sus ojos enrojecidos y peinó sus desordenados cabellos, tratando de conservar la compostura frente a él. El Sr. Leagan lo miraba atento, respetando al chico, dándole tiempo para recomponerse así mismo.

El chico lo miró con gesto serioy se levantó de pronto, dando vueltas en pequeños círculos, como perdido, como un animal herido. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de su respiración, caminaba levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Tiraba de las mangas tratando de ocultar sus manos balbuceando palabras ininteligibles para su padre que seguía mirándolo.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, un suspiro nuevo se escuchó en el aire y sus rodillas perdieron fuerzas, se doblaron para caer nuevamente al piso pero… su padre lo sostuvo.

-Calma hijo, respira con calma, trata de respirar con tranquilidad o no podrás recomponerte.

El chico escuchaba a su padre tratando de controlar su respiración, cuando por fin logró controlarse un poco su padre se separó de él tomándolo por los hombros.

-Vamos Neal, respira profundo. _Le dijo si padre mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

El chico obedeció y se mantuvo erguido frente a su padre. El sr. Leagan observó la vestimenta de su hijo, su aspecto era por demás lamentable.

Se acercó a su armario y sacó una muda de ropa limpia y cómoda. El chico aún vestía el traje formal que usó en la recepción.

-Vístete y lávate la cara para que podamos hablar.

-Pero… papá me siento mal… -replicó el chico con tono lastimero.

-Por eso mismo, primero debes asearte un poco, eso te hará sentir mejor, y deja ya de usar ese tono lastimero que no es digno de ti. –agregó con suavidad pero firmemente.

-Pero…

El Sr. Leagan le miró con firmeza y le señaló con la mirada el cuarto de baño. El chico tomó de entre las manos de su padre la ropa y contestó-

-Sí Señor.

-Y apresúrate.

Mientras el chico se aseaba un poco él dio un vistazo a la habitación, no había nada roto, no había volcado los muebles ni hecho añicos los cristales ni los espejos como esperaba, es más la habitación estaba mucho más ordenada que la de su hermana.

Él suspiró orgulloso por el control que su hijo había tenido de su temperamento, recordó lo fácil que era desfogar la ira o el desencanto con algún arrebato violento, con gritos y maltratos a los demás. Parecía que el calor que corría por la sangre de los Leagan había sido por fin dominado y no gracias a él precisamente.

El chico apareció en el umbral de la puerta, parecía tan desvalido que tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos pero… no, lo que ahora necesitaba era ser fuerte, aprender…

El Señor Leagan tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio de su hijo, se quitó el saco, se aflojó la corbata y desabotonó sus puños para recoger su camisa para dejar al descubierto sus antebrazos.

-Entonces… -rompió el silencio esperando una respuesta de su hijo.

-¡No sé qué pasa con los demás! Todos se han puesto de acuerdo para hacer mi vida miserable, Tienen la culpa de que esté pasando por esto. Yo no sé qué quieren… ¡todos están en contra mía! ¡Ella está en contra mía!

-¿Es culpa de los demás? ¿Qué estés así es culpa de otros? ¿Estás seguro?

-Es culpa de ella, me despreció frente a todo el mundo ¡A mí! Cualquiera estaría agradecida de que yo ponga mis ojos en ella. Pero… no, se encargó de hacerme pasar por esta vergüenza.

Él escuchaba las palabras de su hijo, calmado sin interrumpirle.

-Creo que no fue una situación agradable por lo que pasaste, ¡vaya que lo sé! Pero también creo que no todo es culpa de los demás, creo hijo que debes buscar la razón por la que pasaste por esto.

-Porque ella me despreció ¡Por eso! Por eso estoy muy enojado.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo? Creo que debe haber una razón para que lo hiciera.

-¡Porque es una tonta!

Es posible que esa sea una razón, pero hijo, es importante que descubras qué es lo que causó esa reacción en ella. Siempre hay algo que nos motiva a actuar de determinada manera. Piensa ¿Hay algo que tal vez le motivara?

Hijo, las personas tienen diversas reacciones ante nosotros por diferentes causas y casi siempre son el resultado de nuestras acciones, de nuestro carácter o de las cosas que decimos.

Es importante que lo descubras para poder enmendar el camino, enderezar el rumbo.

El chico lo escuchó con detenimiento, tal vez su conducta no había sido muy correcta, tal vez había tenido algunas cosillas que debía enmendar en cuanto su trato con ella.

-Hijo –continuó el Señor Leagan- sobre todas las cosas debes identificar qué es lo que te tiene así, ¿Es tu orgullo herido?

Neal miró a su padre a los ojos, con gesto arrogante característico de su familia.

-O es posible que… estés tan enamorado que la simple idea de perderla te haya sumido en la desesperación en la que te encontré.

Neal bajó la mirada al piso al escuchar a su padre. Era tan lógico en lo que le decía y muy en sus adentros sabía que tenía razón, pero… un hombre no puede estar sufriendo por amor, eso es digno de las colegialas.

El señor Leagan miró a su hijo adivinando los motivos del dolor que estaba enfrentando. Era un sentimiento bien conocido y sabía cuánto podía doler, cuánto podía hacer estragos en la personalidad de un hombre.

-Un corazón roto no es motivo de vergüenza, ni te hace menos hombre reconocer que te han herido, que las lágrimas que bañan tu rostro no son pequeñas porciones de ego que escapan de tu cuerpo.

Los hombres nos enamoramos tanto o más que las chicas, nosotros también sentimos nuestro corazón latir acelerado cuando percibimos su perfume. También soñamos despiertos con tomar su mano, con armarnos de valor para poder hablarle o simplemente mirarlas desde lejos.

Podemos escribir su nombre de todas las formas posibles en una hoja de papel y pensar las mil y una formas en las que nos declararemos.

Pero… también somos diferentes a ellas, ellas pueden llorar con sus amigas cuando les rompen el corazón y son consoladas por todas ellas y les darán consejos para olvidarse del patán aquel que no merece ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

Neal miró a su padre mientras le escuchaba con atención.

-Nosotros, por otro lado, no nos permitimos manifestar nuestro dolor frente a los demás. Ni siquiera con nuestro mejor amigo rompemos en llanto ni permitimos que nos abrace para consolarnos. Pero… hay algo que nunca debes olvidar, yo estoy aquí para ti, nunca creas que pensaré que eres menos hombre si algún día vienes a mí con el corazón roto.

El Señor Leagan sonrió con nostalgia velada ante los recuerdos que acudían a él en ese momento. Miró nuevamente a su hijo y guardó silencio invitándolo a hablar.

-Yo… yo… la quiero papá, de verdad la quiero. –El chico sintió inundarse sus ojos- Lo que pasa es que somos tan diferentes, somos opuestos… yo… yo jamás pensé que sería ella, ella precisamente de quién me enamoraría como un tonto.

Ella es tan linda, tiene un hermoso rostro, un cabello verdaderamente espectacular. Es refinada, educada, hasta cierto punto tímida. No habla r

-Y yo… no soy digno, si yo fuera diferente

El chico no pudo decir más. Su padre dio un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no serías digno? ¿Por qué eres diferente a ella? Debes saber quién eres. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Neal…

-Eres Neal Leagan hijo, tú nombre es lo más valioso que tienes, eres tú, cada parte de ti. El apellido es totalmente independiente a quién eres en realidad, no es eso lo que te hace valioso, nosotros somos los que hacemos de nuestro apellido algo digno y respetable.

No puedes, no debes ser distinto a lo que eres por que los demás así lo quieran, debes ser fiel a ti mismo, pero también debes recordar que vivimos en un mundo donde no todos ven lo maravillosos que podemos ser con el simple hecho de ser distintos. Yo aprendí esta misma lección hace algún tiempo. Aprendí que debía ser yo quien diera notoriedad a mi nombre. Elegí mi camino, corregí mi rumbo y lo seguí. Aunque no todos lo entendieron en su momento pero lo hice.

-Pero es tan difícil y doloroso. No sabes lo que es que tus propios primos te miren como si estuvieras loco de remate por el simple hecho de que no te guste cazar, o que me moleste llevar corbata todo el santo día. Que hable como hablo, que piense como pienso, que sienta lo que siento… todos ellos son tan… ¡perfectos!

El Señor Leagan se levantó y sacó del armario un envoltorio, llegó hasta su hijo y lo extendió frente a él.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?

Neal puso los ojos en blanco y con gesto de contrariedad contestó.

-El tartán de la Familia.

-Este tartán simboliza a la familia y a cada uno de los que formamos parte de ella. ¿Cómo es?

- Un diseño único, de colores que representan la valentía y la tierra de nuestros ancestros –recitó Neal con voz monótona -

-Pero… ¿cómo es el lienzo? –preguntó su padre nuevamente-

-¡Perfecto! –contestó el chico con impaciencia- ¡Desesperantemente perfecto!

El señor Leagan sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo y se arrodilló en el suelo pasando las manos sobre la suave tela de lana.

Este tartán en particular es tuyo, fue hecho en la tierra de nuestros ancestros especialmente para ti. No hay uno igual al tuyo, ni siquiera el mío se parece un poco.

-Vamos papá, si son iguales, todos son iguales.

-Ven – le invitó su padre a sentarse cerca de él- pasa tus manos sobre el tartán.

El chico obedeció sin muchas ganas.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y pasa las manos suavemente sobre la tela, con calma, con cuidado.

Guió las manos de su hijo sobre el tartán con suavidad y lentitud.

-¿Puedes sentir el tejido? ¿Puedes sentir esos pequeños bordes e irregularidades que tiene?

El chico tocó con cuidado la suave superficie de lana deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algunos lugares en específico, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por ese lugar una y otra vez.

-Este tartán ha sido hecho a mano con sumo cuidado, con los mejores materiales, con los mejores tintes, siguiendo un patrón específico, pero con un resultado único.

Así somos nosotros, aparentemente iguales, pero distintos, tenemos bordes, hilos que saltan dentro de la tela, pequeñas imperfecciones que no son visibles a simple vista, pero que existen. Esos saltos, bordes o imperfecciones son lo que nos hacen únicos.

-Ahora que has descubierto las imperfecciones de tu tartán, ¿Te parece menos valioso? ¿Ha perdido belleza ante tus ojos?

Su hijo lo miró tratando de entender lo que su padre trataba de decirle.

-No

-Nosotros somos así, pero también la vida misma, llena de detalles que están fuera de nuestro control. Llena de saltos, de bordes irregulares, se cosas sorpresivas que harán que algunas veces no sepamos qué hacer.

La vida te pone en situaciones que simplemente no comprendemos por qué nos pasan. Con todas aquellas cosas que pueden darte miedo; miedo al rechazo, a lo desconocido, miedo al qué dirán, miedo a… lo que sientes.

Pero todo eso es normal, así es la vida, lo importante es aprender de todo ello. Debes vivir la vida como viene, hacer todo lo necesario para vivir bien, siendo fiel a tus principios, a tu educación y a ti mismo.

Aprende, cambia lo que tengas que cambiar, fortalece lo que tengas que fortalecer, nunca huyas enfrenta lo que la vida te ponga enfrente con valor.

Lucha por lo que quieres, por lo que amas. Pero si es necesario también debes dejar ir.

No fue fácil conquistara tu madre.

-Por favor papá, para ti debió ser sencillo, ella debió enamorarse de ti de inmediato.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el su padre levantando una ceja-

-¡Claro! Se ve a leguas cuanto te quiere, como te mira cuando no la ves. Como te abraza cada vez que vuelves a casa de tus viajes de negocios.

Él sonrió emocionado ante las palabras de su hijo y se levantó.

-Ten valor hijo, llora, sufre, grita si es necesario hasta que te hayas desahogado. Después recomponte, ten dominio sobre ti mismo, recuerda quién eres y… todo estará bien.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la extendió a su hijo.

-Ahora es tu decisión si sales al mundo o te quedas aquí lamentándote, acusado a los demás y dejando que la chica que amas de vaya para siempre.

Neal miró a su padre, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Su padre sonrió satisfecho, tomó su saco y se encaminó a la salida, al pasar junto a su hijo despeinó la castaña cabellera y besó con cariño la coronilla del chico.

-Recuerda tu nombre y quién eres.

Al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí, su esposa lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, al verlo ella lo alcanzó y le besó. Se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo y ella rodeó la cintura de su esposo. Él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer y caminaron por el pasillo hablando en voz baja.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, mi hijo está completa y perdidamente enamorado.

-Eso lo sé y también entiendo a la pobre chica.

-¿Pobre chica? Ella despreció a mi hijo en plena recepción de la graduación de la secundaria.

-Pero vamos… tienes que aceptar que si el capitán del equipo de rugby del colegio, el chico más popular e irreverente se acerca a ti y te dice a voz en cuello que seas su novia frente a todo el mundo, entras en pánico y lo dejas con la palabra en la boca. Sobre todo siendo tan tímida como es, es igual a su mamá a su edad.

-¿Eso hizo tu hijo? ¡Heredo tu impulsividad!

-Y de ti lo pagado de sí mismo

-¿Ah sí? Pues de ti la manía de ser independiente

-De ti las rabietas fenomenales.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-De ti, tu corazón, tu nobleza y humildad.

Ella acarició la mejilla bronceada de su esposo con cariño.

-De ti… lo buen mozo.

Él se acercó para besarla nuevamente cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se abrió de par en par estruendosamente.

El chico salió de la habitación y gritó a voz en cuello.

-¡Soy Neal Albert Leagan Andrew y voy a conquistarte Patricia Stewart O'Brien!

Y con la misma cerró de golpe la puerta.

Sus padres se quedaron estáticos y se rieron de buena gana.

El Señor Leagan abrió la puerta de su habitación y cedió el paso a su esposa mientras le susurró al oído.

-De ti heredó… sus increíblemente hermosos ojos verdes.

Mimi Chef personal de Neal

Guerra Florida Abril 2014.


End file.
